A growing number of people are using smart devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and so on, to perform a variety of functionality. In many instances, the users interact with their devices through a virtual assistant. The virtual assistant may communicate with a user to perform a desired service or task, such as searching for content, checking-in to a flight, setting a calendar appointment, and so on. As more users interact with smart devices through a virtual assistant, there is an increasing need to enhance the user's experience with the virtual assistant.